


Old Times

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: This is a sequel to A Hunter Walks Into a Bar, for those interested in the backstory. That was written a long time ago for my lovely friend mrs_squirrel_chester , and this fic is a VERY LATE birthday gift!! Tiara goes back to the bar for a visit, and who should show up the next night but Dean Winchester... (Flashback in italics)





	Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_squirrel_chester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/gifts).



Tiara stopped just inside the door, letting the past wash over her for a moment. She smiled as her eyes moved around the room, feeling as if she’d stepped back in time. Any minute now she expected to hear someone shout, “Hey, Tiara! We’re dyin’ of thirst over here,” or see old Stan hunched over his beer, playing pickle cards like he had half a chance to win big.

“Well, holy shit.” She grinned at the rasping voice, born of too many years of cigarettes and hard booze, and turned to face her former boss.

“Joe. Damn, it’s good to see you!” Joe’s smile softened the harsh lines on his face, etched there by years of war, overseas and at home. His arms pulled her in, strong as always, even far into his sixties.

“Girl, what the hell are you doin’ in this neighborhood? Jesus H, you look like a million dollars. Although I don’t get the colors in your hair…” he teased as he ruffled her short locks, shot through with turquoise and pink.

“Hey, I didn’t come in here nagging you about those whiskers, did I? Yet?” She teased back, hugging him back just as fiercely.

He laughed, an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to a bar stool. “Let me get you a drink, girl. What’ll it be?”

“You know what? How about just an ice cold beer, Joe.”

“That’s my girl.” He grinned and turned to the cooler. “So, seriously, I never expected to see you walk through those doors again.”

“Well, I just got kind of – nostalgic, I guess. Maybe I’m getting old, Joe.”

Joe snorted derisively. “Fuck. You ain’t halfway to old. And famous now, I’m damn proud of you. Your dad would be, too.”

Tiara was blushing as she took the beer from his hand, shaking her head. “Stop. God, Joe. It’s just me. I didn’t do anything so special.”

“You’re a writer, ain’t ya? I see your books in the bookstore window all the time!”

“I’ve only written two…”

“That’s two more than most anybody can say they’ve done! And don’t tell nobody, but I’ve got ‘em both. Read 'em, too.” He frowned a little, his lips twitching as he tried not to smile. “Get a little racy in some parts. Kinda like those chapters.”

Her face was really pink now, and she slapped at his arm. “Stop, Joe. Just stop. I’ll never be able to write another word thinking about you reading it!”

They chatted and laughed in between Joe taking care of his few customers – it was a slow night. The beer was going down easy, she’d have to call Uber for a ride at this rate. Unless…

“Hey, Joe – anybody living upstairs?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Had a girl in there for a while, but she left a couple of months ago. Why, you slummin’? Want to spend the night up there tonight like old times?” he laughed.

“Why not? It’s not a bad little place. If you don’t mind…”

“Why the hell would I mind? Shit, you could move back in if you wanted to, you know that, girl.”

He rifled through the drawer under the cash register and tossed her a set of keys. “Here you go. Stay as long as you like.”

“Might take you up on that for a day or two. I’m working on a book, it’d be a great place to hole up and write. I’ll pay you, of course.”

“The hell you will! Only thing you can do for me is – maybe help out behind the bar tomorrow night? There’s a game in town, and this place is usually hopping after. I’d call that pay enough, if you want. No obligation.”

Tiara was grinning. “Hell, yeah! I’d love to work a night. Believe it or not, I miss it sometimes. Not too often, but sometimes.”

Joe nodded, returning her grin. “Well, then, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

~~~~~~

A few beers later, she made her way slowly up the flight of stairs to the apartment above the bar, swinging the door open and standing there for a moment. That same old comfy couch sat in the same place, and she smiled to herself.

_He nodded approvingly as he looked around.  "Nice place.  Not what I’d expect above the dive downstairs.”_

“ _Yeah, it’s very nice, and comes with the job.”  Tiara was emptying her pockets of keys, change and tips, placing it all on a tray which rested on a small table near the door.  "Joe, the guy who owns this place, was an army buddy of my dad’s.  That’s partly how I ended up here.  And you don’t want to know the rest, so we’ll leave it at that.“_

_“How do you know I don’t want to hear it?”  Dean took off the leather jacket, laying it over the back of an overstuffed chair._

“ _Same story a million other people have.  Bad breakup, needed to get away.” Tiara shoved her hands into her pockets, suddenly a little uncomfortable and shy.  "You want a drink?“_

_"Sure.”   Dean sat on the couch, accepting the cold beer Tiara brought back with a smile.  "Thanks.  So, is he the reason you’re so afraid?“_

_"I’m not afraid.”  Tiara took a long pull from her bottle, then set it on the coffee table as she sat down next to Dean._

_His expression showed his disbelief.  "Right.  Most bartenders flirt like crazy with their customers, keeps them happy and gets them bigger tips. You…barely speak to them.  I couldn’t get you to say two words to me for most of the night.“_

_"Maybe I wasn’t interested for most of the night.”_

_Dean let out a little laugh, nodding.  "Fair enough.“ He took a drink, then set his bottle down.  "Turn around.”_

_Tiara frowned at him, a little wary of his request.  "Why?“_

_"Humor me, okay?” he said, and she gave in at the look on his face.  She turned her back to him, and soon felt his hands on her hair.  He took out the band holding her braid together, then began to unbraid her hair, and Tiara found it hard to breathe as he ran his fingers through the strands.  "There.  I’ve been dying to do that all night.“_

_She hesitated for a moment, then turned to face him, her lip caught between her teeth.  "There’s something I’ve been wanting to do all night, too.”  She slowly raised her hand to his face, brushing her fingers across the stubble on his cheeks and chin, then smiled up at him shyly.  "It’s soft.  I didn’t realize it would be so soft…“  Her voice faded away at the glow in his eyes, and he bent slowly to kiss her, soft and gentle, her hand still on his face.  Then he put his arms around her, pulling her close, sliding his fingers into the soft mass of her hair, and the heat grew between them, their tongues exploring, their pulses racing._

_Dean laid her back on the couch, still kissing her, moving his way along her jaw and to her neck, nibbling at the curve of her shoulder, and then her collar bone, nipping gently at her with his teeth, his tongue teasing at her skin.  He raised his head, looking down at her, stark admiration in his eyes as she fought to breathe normally.  "Just how I pictured it,” he said in a whisper, and her brows furrowed faintly in question.  "Your hair.  All spread out underneath you. Exactly how I pictured it, Tiara.“  She closed her eyes as he bent to kiss her again, and then all bets were off._

Wow, she hadn’t thought about that night for a while.

Well, maybe not that  _specific_  night. Because, if she was honest with herself, every one of those ‘racy’ parts Joe talked about in her books? Dean had been the inspiration. His occasional visits had been the high points of the almost three years she’d lived there. But they had always kept things loose, only talked when he showed up at the bar, never even exchanged phone numbers. So, when opportunity came and she packed up and left – they had completely lost track of each other.

And she still missed him.

“Yeah,” she said out loud, “there’ll never be another Dean in your life.”

~~~~~~

“Well, I’ll be a son of a bitch… Dean Winchester.”

Dean grinned as he stepped up to the bar, dodging the waitress spinning away with her loaded tray. “Hey, Joe. How you been?”

“Hangin’ in there, hangin’ in there. Same old, ya know?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He gestured out at the crowded seating area. “You’re packed in here tonight. Business must be good.”

“Ball game. It’s always like this after.” Joe smiled. “Good to see you, kid. It’s been a while. Hey, by the way – it’s like old home week in here.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?”

Joe turned, pointing towards the far corner. Dean squinted, trying to see in the dim light. His eyes widened as she turned, a tray balanced on one hand, a smirk on her lips as she flipped some sass back at the table she had just served. Her head turned towards the bar, and she froze, her mouth dropping open as they stared at each other.

Tiara shook herself mentally and moved through the press of bodies to make her way to the bar, dropping the tray down and putting her hands on her hips. “Dean? I’ll be a son of a bitch.”

Dean laughed. “That’s exactly what Joe said.” He looked down at her, his eyes shining. “How are you, Tiara?”

“I’m good. Really good. Damn, it’s good to see you,” she answered, and then let herself be enveloped in his strong arms. She would have happily stayed there, but she forced herself to step back, looking up at him with a smile. “We need to catch up.” She glanced over at Joe, who was watching the two of them with a wide grin.

“Go on, get the fuck out of here,” he growled good-naturedly, gesturing over his shoulder with a gnarled thumb. “These girls can handle it. Go.”

Tiara leaned over the bar and kissed his whiskered cheek. “I love you, old man.” She turned, reaching for Dean’s hand. “Come on, I’ve got drinks upstairs.”

They were settled on the old sofa, drinks in hand, in short order. It was comfortable with an edge of awkward, happy to see each other but unsure of what to say at first. Dean smiled his crooked little smile, shaking his head. “You really look good, Tiara. I like the hair. Sexy as hell.”

She blushed and swatted a hand at him. “Stop it. And thank you.” She looked at him for a few long seconds, then smiled. “You look the same. A little more – at peace with yourself, maybe?”

His eyebrows raised thoughtfully. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. And same for you, am I right? You seem – happy.” His eyes lit up a little. “Hey, and your books! Damn, you’re doing great! I have both of ‘em, by the way.”

Now she really blushed. “Oh, my god… I’ll never be able to write again, between you and Joe…”

“What? They’re good! Especially the sexy parts…” Dean winked at her, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

They talked for a bit, went through their first drink and well into the second before words began to run scarce. Dean watched as she stirred her ice around with a finger tip, smiling a little wistfully at her as she looked up. “I stop in here every once in a while. Bullshit with Joe. Always kind of hope you’ll be here. I’ve missed you, Ti.”

Tiara could feel warmth spread through her chest as if he’d hugged her. “I’ve missed you, too, Dean. I just – we never stayed in touch, and I didn’t know how to let you know I was leaving. I always figured we were kind of temporary havens to each other, you know? But I’ve missed you a lot.” She smiled, shy, looking away as her cheeks warmed. “Those books I wrote? You were the inspiration for those scenes.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised, his expression incredulous even as his lips curved in a sexy smirk. “Really. Because we never…”

“Doesn’t mean I never thought about it.”

“Information that could have been useful at the time, you know.” He was grinning now, and they both laughed. Tiara watched his smile slowly fade as she looked into the beautiful green of his eyes, then let her gaze drop to his lips. She set her drink on the table and moved closer to him, the air frozen in her lungs for a moment as she tilted her face up and leaned in.

He met her halfway, his glass landing on the table beside hers with a thud, his fingers gliding along her jaw and around the back of her neck, pulling her closer as his lips collided with hers.

It felt like coming home.

There was no sense of urgency as they kissed, hands roaming, buttons and zippers undone, clothing shed. His touch ignited a longing within her, liquid fire under her skin, and she let her fingers drift over his back, the breadth of his shoulders, his biceps, the play of well-toned muscle making her heart pound.

Dean laid her back on the sofa, still kissing her, then sat up slightly, his hands moving to cup her breasts. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed, his thumbs brushing across her nipples, making her sigh.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he quipped, bending to kiss first one tightening nub, then the other, and she giggled, making him smile. Then he put his mouth to work, nibbling at and then sucking one nipple into the warmth of his mouth, and she gasped softly, beginning to squirm beneath his touch.

When he finally lifted his head, Tiara spoke, panting softly. “There’s a king-size bed, you know.”

Dean flashed her a sexy smirk that took her breath completely away. “Mmmmm, more room to spread you out. Let’s go.” He stood, kicking his boxers off one foot, reaching a hand to help Tiara to her feet and directly into his arms. He kissed her, deep and hard, one hand on her hip and the other cradling the back of her head as he slanted his mouth over hers. She reached down to stroke over his erection, and he moaned into their kiss, lifting his head as she moved to take his hand and lead him towards the bedroom.

He kissed her softly again, then swept the covers down and gave her a gentle nudge towards the bed. “Why don’t you get comfy, sweetheart. I wanna take my time getting reacquainted.”

Tiara felt her heart falter a little at his words, climbing up onto the bed and laying back on the pillows. Dean’s eyes were moving slowing over every inch of her, and she felt herself blush. “Damn, you are gorgeous. I almost hate to stop standing here staring at you. But I wanna drive every one of those curves.”

She felt herself trembling as he crawled his way up the bed, sitting on his knees between her calves and slipping his hands beneath her knees, opening her up to his heated gaze. He pressed her knees out to the sides, bringing one hand back to stroke over her mound. “So pretty…” He kept whispering sweet words, as he moved his hands over her thighs, fingers trailing down and then up the inside, teasing. When he finally bent to place a soft, open-mouthed kiss at her apex, dragging his tongue up to nudge her clit, she moaned long and loud.

“Dean….” She could feel him smile against her, and he proceeded to drive her nearly mad, in no hurry to give her relief. Finally she could take no more, reaching down to grab a handful of hair on the top of his head. “Dean, goddammit,  _please,”_ she begged, and he growled as he gave her what she asked for, thrusting two fingers inside, dragging his fingertips over her sweet spot, sucking and licking at her clit until she let out a rasping cry and came hard.

“Fuck, baby…” he moaned as he lapped at her, still plunging his fingers gently into her, finally pulling back to brush adoring kisses over her quivering thighs. “You almost had me coming all over the sheets, sweetheart,  _damn_.”  He raised his head, lifting himself up a little on his forearms and looking at her like he could devour her. “You are so fucking beautiful, Ti. I wish you could see yourself, all rosy and glowing, unbelievable.”

“Dean,” she managed to say breathlessly, “I need you to come up here and fuck me.”

He grinned, that slow, sexy grin that never failed set her heart pounding. “Baby, never let it be said that I didn’t give a woman what she needed.” Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t take his sweet time getting there. By the time his cock was nudging against her entrance and he was finally kissing her lips, she was half-crazed again with desire. He devoured her, nipping at her lips, sucking lightly at her tongue while he entered her slowly, grinding against her a little as he buried himself in her, groaning.

When he finally lifted his head, she stared up at him, her body thrumming like a high voltage line. “We definitely,” she stuttered an ‘oh!’ as he moved, a minute thrust, “need to stay in touch.”

“Oh, hell, yeah.” She let her hands glide up his arms, hesitating for a moment to appreciate the strength in his biceps, then down his chest and around him to grip at his back as he began to move, reveling in the ripple and play of muscle beneath her fingertips. God, it was exquisite, the way he moved around and within her, the delicious drag and pull as he plunged into her to the limit over and over, the look on his face as the waves of pleasure surged through them both. She finally allowed her eyes to close as he began to thrust faster, harder, her nails digging into him as the pleasure built to an unbearable level before she came undone beneath him, his name on her lips.  

He shuddered as he joined her, emptying himself deep within her, swearing softly, then kissing her gently as he finished. They laid like that for some time, savoring each others’ lips, soft caresses on skin,  slowly fading aftershocks fluttering and clenching, rolling through their bodies.

~~~~~~

He left the next morning, kissing her thoroughly at the door before dragging himself away with a moan.  “I gotta go. Sam’s waiting for me. But you’ve got my number now, Ti – use it. If you’re anywhere close to where I am, I’ll be there if I can manage.”

“Goes both ways, Winchester. Don’t be afraid to call. I don’t want to go years before seeing you again.”

He ducked his head a little, his lips curving in a crooked grin. “Take care of yourself, Ti.” He kissed her one more time, their lips clinging for a moment before he broke away and turned to go.

Tiara stretched like a contented cat, basking in the feel of tired and slightly sore muscles that would remind her, for a few days, of her reunion with Dean. She smiled, settling into a corner of that worn old sofa, pulling her laptop to her and opening it. “Back to work. I’ve got one hell of a hot chapter to write.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
